Paradise
by Tsukiria
Summary: Rosette and Chrno get a new addition to their team Astral!From afar,she seems like an ordinary girl,but there's something to her that does not quite meet the eye,but what?Maybe it's 'cause she has a demonic aura which is tainted by holy energy?RxC OCxOC


A violet-haired boy of about what it seems to be twelve years of age was situated near the Magdalan Order's lake. He lay on the grassy bank, head resting on his arms, eyes closed, enjoying the peacefulness his environment had to give.

In an average human's eyes, he was a highly unusual child in a few ways. His ears, for one thing, were long and pointed. Even for someone who had ear disorder, it was weird. He had fiery, scarlet eyes, those in which humans would not usually have. And it was no wonder, for he was a demon.

A demon by the name of Chrno.

Chrno's violet hair rustled as it was caught in the rhythm of the warm spring breeze. Just then, a melodious, yet terribly familiar, voice drifted out to him.

"Chrno!" the voice called.

The voice rang a bell inside Chrno's head but he could not quite put his finger on it. Perhaps it was because he was too immersed in the peacefulness of his environment that he was building castles in the air.

"Chrno," the voice growled. There was a hint of annoyance in it now.

The change of tone jolted Chrno out of his dreamy stance unpleasantly. He sat bolt straight up and glanced around for the owner of the voice. There was no doubt about it. The speaker was none other than Chrno's contractor, Rosette Christopher.

"Chrno," Rosette rang out upon finding him. "Sister Kate wants us!"

She went towards her demon companion and extended a hand to help him up. When she pulled him to his feet, she wagged a finger playfully at him and said hotly. "Next time, don't disappear like that and it will spare me the hassle of looking for you! C'mon! Let's go!"

With that, Rosette grabbed Chrno's hand and dragged him off while he chuckled lightly at his contractor's comment.

* * *

A few moments later, a certain blonde exorcist with her demon ally could be seen outside the head nun's office. Rosette knocked on the polished wooden door for a few times, informing the occupant of the office of their presence.

"Come in," came the muffled reply.

The headstrong nun opened the door slightly and peeked through the creak before opening it wide enough for both demon and human to enter.

"Sister Kate, you called for us?"

The sister in question sat at the desk, her hands clasped together, her chin resting upon them. Her expression was stonier than usual as she surveyed them under her watchful eyes. Beside the head nun stood an albino whose head was slightly bowed, causing her long hair to tumble over her face so that her facial features remained unknown to the two who had just entered the office.

"This," Sister Kate gestured towards the albino, "is Astral. She will be a new addition of your team, working as Rosette's assistant."

When she heard her name, the albino jerked her head up, allowing Rosette and Chrno to see the details of her face. Her platinum hair, which was a little longer than Chrno's, had a tinge of pink to it and it curtained her almond-shaped face perfectly. She had large, amethyst orbs, cold and void of all emotions. Upon closer examination, she was almost as tall as Chrno in his now sealed form, but shorter. On her forehead were three diamond-shaped marks, positioned exactly as the jewels embedded on Chrno's when he was a full-fledged demon.

Strange...now that you think about it, she's so much like Chrno, Rosette mused to herself, just as she caught sight of something out of the corner of her eyes. Astral's ears hung downwards...but since when could human's ears droop? They seemed horribly familiar...where had she seen them before?

Rosette's azure eyes widened in disbelief and shock as a sharp intake of breath was heard from Chrno. So THAT was the reason behind Sister Kate's stony expression.

She had long ears which had tufts at their pointed ends. In other words - demon ears.

**_She was a demon. _**


End file.
